


Bemily The Beginning: Chapter Three

by JennAnn513



Category: Bemily - Fandom, Pitch Perfect, barden bellas - Fandom, beca mitchell - Fandom, bellas - Fandom, emily junk - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennAnn513/pseuds/JennAnn513
Summary: Emily and Beca can't seem to keep themselves apart from one another. And while on their retreat, things take a turn while sharing a tent together.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell - Relationship, Bemily - Relationship, emily junk - Relationship, pitch perfect - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Bemily The Beginning: Chapter Three

It was early. Like way too early. Chloe personally woke everyone up this morning by coming into their rooms, unannounced, singing. Needless to say, she saw way more nudity than she was expecting. Clearly she forgot how hot it gets in the spring at Barden. 

Emily was eager to talk to Beca. She wanted to ask her if everything was okay with Jesse (secretly she was hoping it wasn’t). And she wanted to clarify what almost, maybe, sort of, didn’t happen between them last night. But Beca was slow moving this morning. She was the last one out of her room and spent her remaining minutes scrambling to find all her belongings scattered around the house. Her idea of packing was just shoving everything into a bag and hustling out the door. 

Emily was hoping to get a seat close to Beca on the bus, if not actually sitting right next to her. Unfortunately, she was intercepted by Benji who was painting the Treblemaker’s bus. 

“When my hands aren’t covered in glitter paint do you think maybe we could try that again?” -Benji asked nervously.

“Yeah…sure.” -Emily tried to play it off. She truly had no interest in Benji, but she felt so bad for him. She couldn’t possibly turn him down. Especially when she had just pointed out his glaring painting mistake on the bus.

Thanks to Benji, Emily had missed her chance. Beca had sat herself down at the back of the bus, put on her headphones and fell back asleep.

Emily sat herself in the seat across from Beca. She too had put on her headphones and buried herself in her writing. Occasionally she’d glance over at Beca, sleeping peacefully with her head leaning against the window. 

***

The drive seemed to last forever. But as the hours went on, the girls started to come to life. More talking and more giggling. Chloe was sitting up front, going over her “game plan” with whoever was willing to listen.

Emily’s iPod had died, but she still kept her headphones on. She wasn’t really in the mood for talking. She was nervous about the retreat. She was nervous about disappointing the girls again or being blamed for yet another group fiasco. 

Then suddenly, in the midst of all her swirling thoughts, Emily felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Beca smiling at her. Emily’s heart was in her throat. Beca was sitting innocently in her seat, smiling at her.

“Hey” -Beca whispered. She sat up and scooted closer to the inside of the bus seat. Then she patted the empty space next to her, signaling Emily to join her.  
Emily smiled. She tried to control her excitement and not make a fool of herself as she slid over into the seat next to Beca.

Beca slid down in her seat, so no one could see her. Emily did the same. For a brief moment it was as if Beca and Emily were completely alone on the bus. The world had faded away as Beca stared at a nervous Emily.

“What are we doing?” -Emily asked.

“Hiding. I don’t want Chloe to know I’m awake. The last thing I want right now is to go over captain plans and routines” -Beca rolled her eyes at the thought.

Emily let out a small, nervous giggle.

“Sorry about last night” -Beca said.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It was my mistake. I thought you were leaning towards me and your hand. I was really tired and confused” -Emily felt herself beginning to ramble.

“No, not that. I meant having to leave because Jesse called. It was rude of me. I was having a good time and I shouldn’t have just bailed” -Beca whispered.

“It’s okay. He’s your boyfriend. You should probably talk to him when he calls.”

“Yeah. I don’t know. I’ve been avoiding his texts and calls recently, so I guess it was good I answered.” -There was little emotion in Beca’s voice.

“Is everything okay between you guys?”

“I’m not sure. I…I don’t think so.” 

“I’m sorry. We don’t need to talk about it” -Emily felt bad for bringing it up. Her mind raced for a topic to change the subject to.

“I don’t really want to be with Jesse anymore.” -Beca admitted.

Emily was surprised. She wasn’t sure how to properly respond.

“It’s just…three years together, it’s hard to just end that.” 

“Yeah. I get it. I mean I don’t get it. I’ve never been in a relationship with someone for three years. Or even one year. But I get the difficulty you’d-”

Emily suddenly stopped. Beca was holding her hand. Emily bit her lower lip, trying to contain her excitement. She looked at Beca. Her piercing blue eyes were watching her. Emily smiled.

“You sure this is okay?” -Beca asked gently.

“Yeah.” -Emily managed to get the words to come out of her mouth.

The girls sat in silence the rest of the ride. But their hands never separated.

***

It was night. The girls were all crammed into a single tent. Everyone was tired from the busy day of traveling. The excitement of seeing Aubrey. Their long tour of the camp grounds. Finally, they were all ready for sleep. But no one could get comfortable. Amy was doing unspeakable things just outside the tent flap. And two people separated Beca and Emily from each other.

But as luck would have it, the tent started to play musical chairs and all the girls started to swap spots. Jessica and Ashley had to sleep next to one another, so they took the middle. Amy and Stacey needed to be by the opening, since they both peed all night long. Lily left to go sleep upside down like a bat. And everyone else found spots here and there. But, by strategic maneuvering, Emily and Beca found themselves lying next to one another on the far side of the tent. Beca’s small body was pushed against the tent wall. She laid on her side looking at Emily.

It was well into the early morning hours. Everyone else was asleep. Fat Amy was snoring loud enough to set off a car alarm. Beca lifted her head to check. Everyone was either wearing ear plugs or head phones. There’s no way they’d be able to hear her or Emily.

Emily gazed at Beca. Her stomach was restless. She couldn’t believe she was lying next to Beca. The longer she gazed, the more and more she realized, Beca was absolutely beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful person she had ever seen and she felt so lucky to lying next to her.

“You tired?” -Beca whispered.

“No. I feel wide awake” -Emily admitted.

“Me too” -Beca smiled.

“So…I feel stupid asking, but I feel more stupid not knowing…were you trying to kiss me last night?”

Beca hesitated. Emily felt her face go hot. She shouldn’t have asked. She was so embarrassed.

“Yeah. Yeah, I wanted to kiss you” -Beca said with such sincerity.

“Really?” -Emily asked shocked.

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

“I don’t know. Because you’re with Jesse. And I’m me. And I didn’t think you were into…” -Emily trailed off.

“I didn’t think I was into that, until I saw you” -Beca stared deeply at Emily.

Emily looked at Beca. With all the courage she could muster, she pressed her lips to Beca’s. Probably harder than she intended, but she didn’t care. She wanted to kiss Beca so badly and she was doing it. Beca didn’t hesitate. She met Emily’s kiss with her soft lips. Emily’s intensity slowed down and she soon met Beca’s gentle pace.

The girls kissed for several minutes before Beca got eager. She unzipped her sleeping bag. She took a quick glance at the rest of the girls sleeping before pressing her body next to Emily’s.

Soon, the two girl’s legs were intertwined. Beca and Emily’s chests were pressed firmly against each other’s. Their tongues swirled against one another’s. Beca ran her fingers through Emily’s long, brown hair. Emily’s breath deepened as Beca started to pull back on Emily’s head, lengthening her neck for Beca to kiss. Emily had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from moaning.

Beca’s hand soon found itself grazing Emily stomach. Her fingers trailed under her shirt and ran across Emily’s smooth abdomen. Emily’s body was nearly frozen. She didn’t know what to do with her hands. This was all new to her. She had never felt like this before. Every cell in her body was firing. Her breath deepened. Her mind raced.

Beca’s hand kept traveling. It grazed Emily’s naval and traced her hip bones. Now it was gliding across the top of Emily’s waistband. Beca’s hand stopped. Her eyes looked at Emily’s. She was asking for permission without saying a word.

Emily grabbed hold of Beca’s and guided it underneath her sweats and between her legs. Emily couldn’t believe what she was doing. She was allowing Beca to do this. She so desperately wanted Beca to do it to her. Her body craved Beca’s touch and Beca was more than willing to accommodate.

Beca continued to kiss at Emily’s neck as her hand began to move back and forth against Emily’s clit. At first, her fingers were all together. Her flat palm creating friction. But then her fingers spread out, finding their desired locations. They smoothly glided back and forth along Emily’s wet folds. 

Emily exhaled deeply. Soon she found herself grasping Beca’s breasts over her shirt. Anything to help relieve the tension building in her body. Emily, now in more control of herself, pulled upward on Beca’s shirt. She couldn’t see well because of how dark it was, but her hands found Beca’s two plump breasts. Her hands started to massage them. Beca had to press her head against Emily’s to help muffle the sounds escaping her mouth.

Beca’s fingers soon found their way inside of Emily. One finger and then two. Emily gasped. Beca quickly pressed her lips to Emily’s, covering the sound. The two girls kissed passionately as Beca’s fingers moved in and out of Emily. Emily was so wet, it took no effort for Beca to do what she needed to do. And what she was doing was incredible. Emily herself couldn’t do what Beca was doing. Her whole body ached. The tension was building and Emily wasn’t going to be able to stop it. Beca could feel Emily’s thighs tightening around her hand. She knew Emily was about to come and she wouldn’t dare stop. 

Emily gripped tightly to Beca’s breasts. She started to tilt her head back. Beca used her free hand to bring Emily’s face down towards her. She pressed her lips firmly to Emily’s, censoring Emily’s sounds, as she came against her fingers. She tightened to so hard, Beca couldn’t move even if she wanted to. Emily’s body molded into Beca’s. Beca desperately needed air, but she loved this feeling coming from Emily. Her heat exchanging with hers. Her body orgasming against Beca. Their deep breaths being exhaled on to one another. 

It seemed to last forever for Emily. Finally her muscles started to relax and she could bring herself back down from this incredible high. She pulled her lips away from Beca’s and caught her breath. It took several seconds to realize she was still cupping Beca’s breasts. She let go and politely helped pull Beca’s shirt down into place. Beca was less eager to release herself. She slowly slide her fingers out of Emily. Emily soon felt empty and immediately longed for more.

Emily laid her hand against Beca’s cheek and pressed her forehead against hers. Beca exhaled. Emily felt her warm breath hit her neck. Her own breathing was still shallow. Beca’s eyes opened and found Emily’s watching her. 

She smiled and Emily smiled back. The two girls laid in peace, pressed against each other as the sun began to rise. Both unsure of where to go from here.


End file.
